nutrisystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretzels Strawberry Jello
Here is a recipe I converted from one I used last summer to make a great fruit salad/dessert. It is time consuming to make so I made two servings at once, plus it was easier to convert at that measurement. (You could make 4 servings at a time and use the whole box of jello. As it is listed below you have to split the box in half) 'This makes 2 Servings '(Each serving counts as a dessert, a protein/dairy and 1/2 a fruit serving plus free foods) Ingredients: Crust: 2 bags NS pretzels 1 tsp splenda brown sugar blend 2 tsp splenda Pam butter spray 1 tablespoon Smart Squeeze 5 calorie butter substitute Fruit filling: 1 1/2 tsp strawberry sf jello mix 1/2 cup boiling water 1/2 cup ice and water 1 1/2 cup whole strawberries cut up into small pieces (chilled) Cheese layer: 3 tablespoons splenda 8 tablespoons ff whipped cream cheese 4 tablespoons ff coolwhip Preheat oven 350 degrees. Spray a small casserole dish with butter Pam. (Mine was a 6" round cassarole dish that is about 3" high.) You could use 4 of the 6 oz ramakins and make four 1/2 servings (eat one which equal 1/2 a serving at snack time and save other half serving for the dessert because it makes a hugh serving!) Crush up 2 bags of NS pretzels in either food processor or by hand. Put pretzel crumbs, 1 tsp splenda brown sugar, 2 tsp splenda, 1 tbsp smart squeeze in coated dish. Mix well and mash down to form crust. Spray a little more Pam on top. Bake in oven at 350 for 10 minutes. Set aside to cool. In a bowl, disolve the gelatin in the 1/2 cup boiling water, stir two minutes until dissolved. Add 1/2 cup of ice and water and stir until all ice dissolves. (this is the quickset method on the box just halved for this recipe) Pour in strawberries and set in refrigerator for about 20 minutes until it thickens some. In a small bowl combine cream cheese and splenda, mix well. Then add the ff cool whip. Fold it in carefully. Spread mixture over the cooled crust, making sure to seal the edges. Take the chilled gelatin mixture and pour over the cream cheese layer. Chill until firm. Divide into 2 servings and enjoy!! This is a great use for those cardboard pretzels they give us! I think I am going to split this into 4 ramakin dishes next time and eat half at afternoon snack with the rest of the fruit serving that wasn't used and save the other half for dessert. (will last for 2 days worth of snacks/desserts) It makes a huge serving if you eat it all at once. Also it might be hard to save the afternoon snack for some people to use at dessert time. The cream cheese counts as the dairy. You could sub low fat cottage cheese if you want, I've never tried it but it would probably work great too! This has just the right salty/sweet combo to make it really good!! The reason I suggest making several servings at once, it is time consuming to make this due to baking/cooling/set up times etc. And, it is so good, you will want more for the next day, when it is even better!!! Recipe by: pierce0516